


And the sins of our parents are ours now.

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Snippets, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: I´ve got a morbid fascination for this ship. And thanks to @fuegoencarnado and our talks...I managed to write something for this ship.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan/Tommy Shepherd, Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	And the sins of our parents are ours now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuegoencarnado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuegoencarnado/gifts).



#Mastermind tries to woo Wanda. She rejects him. The white interior makes her think of Pietro.

Wanda is well-aware of her looks-it wasn´t by chance. People often underestimate a pretty face- and Mastermind is the first fool to not recognize who he´s talking with. The man is offering pretty nothing- a correct term- to win her affection.

For a moment, Wanda thinks of Esmeralda and all her terrible suitors. How well off Esmeralda would be if she didn´t have to fall for such terrible characters?

"I can give you anything" the man promised. Boasting nothing and getting nothing in return. Wanda looks around to admire the mansion created for her- a nice place, one of those nice places that appear in fancy magazines- back to the old man.

The mansion is completely cover in white. "You can only offer me illusions" she frowns. The place is worthy of being in a fancy magazine for people that will never face the discrimination Wanda faced-how Wanda loathes those type of people- and it was only a clap of hands to dissolve the elegant place. "And I have no interest in lies"

"Then what do you want?" Mastermind asked.

Wanda recalls the fancy place. Cover in white. But lacking one person with white hair.

"Nothing that you can even dream in give me" and she leaves only smiling once she sees Pietro. He shares the same feeling.

_________________________________________________________________________________  
#Susan and Reed marry and Pietro catches the bouquet and shares with his sister.

When Susan and Reed finally unite knot, so to speak, Avengers and X-men are invited to the celebration. Wanda and Pietro sit together and are present when the couple finally kiss and now Sue Storm will throw the bouquet - Pietro looks at his sister. Admiring the celebration with keen eyes- and can´t help to whisper "hey, nice wedding...even if is too catholic for a man like Reed" and this makes Wanda chuckles.

Her face is a bit close to his. Isn´t that a redundancy? 

"Still...is a pretty wedding" Wanda amends. Her eyes gaze to the famous couple Scott and Jean- a bit of envy dare to show its face, if only for a moment- and tries to think of something else. "The cake looks really expensive"

Pietro nods. "It was...but...Wanda, you know you´re far prettier than Susan or..." and he whispers this part "any other woman here, you know this"

"Not everyone would agree with you" Wanda retracts amused.

Pietro is not amused. When Susan throws the bouquet the speedster manages to take the bouquet easily-some jeers and others joke "now, you´ll have to get married"- and all Pietro does is putting the flowers -in his other half´s hair.

"Now, you´re way prettier...Wanda, I say so" he plays with her hair and Wanda let him. Everyone is focused on the main couple- the now officially married couple- to notice Wanda´s cheeks heating up.

____________________________________________________________________________________

#Jean and Pietro talk and Jean know as well as Janet.

Have friends to confide secrets is a sacred and rare thing. How Pietro and Jean managed to find such friendship is still open to debate- some X-men glare at Pietro and at his hair. Nothing needs to be said- "You like her?" Jean asked blowing her tea since it was too hot.

"Me and Crystal were..." Jean cuts him off.

"I wasn´t talking about Crystal..."

"What I feel for her...is not...I mean..." Pietro is at loss for words.

"I know and is ok...won´t tell if you don´t want to" Jean promised.

Meanwhile, Janet is brushing Wanda´s hair-the woman tried to use a spell and while Scarlet Witch is powerful...she has yet to master the hair spell-and watching as the witch is too silent. "Simon send pretty flowers" Janet states.

"Oh, yes...they´re pretty"

"But Pietro gave you prettier things, right?"

"Janet...why I feel this?"

"I read somewhere that in Ancient Japan...there´s this myth that if two lovers die together ...they´ll reborn as twins"

"That makes sense"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

#Simon thinks twincest is hot but will keep his mouth shut for Wanda.

Simon is an Avenger and is not afraid to say he likes Scarlet Witch- who wouldn´t? such pretty lady and such powerful human being- yet, Simon is only human and he has some ideas that should stick in his mind.

"You could bring your twin too...I don´t mind" Simon replied again breaking the silence. 

"What?"

"He´s with Crystal, the Inhuman girl, and look...I know and I don´t mind...I even find hot you like him" Simon has red eyes. His red eyes are nothing compared to Scarlet´s crimson eyes.

"Watch how you talk..."

"Is this to be a secret? Then...you shouldn´t look as if you´re ready to kill Crystal every time she clings to Pietro"

________________________________________________________________________________________

#The failing out of Crystal and Pietro´s relationship.

Crystal´s cheating could have been seen a mile away. She was not discreet-looking back, Pietro could see some warning signs about her betrayal- and while no one likes to be cheated...Pietro has yet to care for such transgression.

"She cheated on me with Human-Torch" Pietro replied laying his head on her lap. Admiring Wanda´s pretty face.

"I can kill her, you know, if not kill...I can give her a big scary" she jokes...but she knows she could. Sometimes, Wanda knows she has no limit and that frightens her.

"Wanda...am I unloveable?"

"Then why am I loving you?"

They gaze at each other eyes. "I love you"

"I love you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________

#Lorna catches them in an intimate moment.

Lorna is the new daughter of Magneto- a piece of information almost destroy her sanity-ask for advice from those who know Magneto as a father for years.

However, when Lorna arrives she sees Pietro and Wanda hugging each other. Brothers hug each other, right?- Lorna can´t remember the time Alex and Scott hug- and all could have been chuckle as a brotherly hug until it wasn´t.

Lorna has questions. Lots of questions and soon she´ll realize that Alex has no answer.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

#Magneto feels guilt

Magneto is bound to find out, eventually. Not only the X-men give strong indirect-Magneto is old. Magneto is jaded to the world but even he can see what´s going on with Wanda and Pietro- and once Magneto knows...guilt spread his entire being.

Am I to blame?

Wanda is pregnant and Magneto knows who is the father. Pietro is near Wanda and they live together...they´re being too obvious.

Magneto can´t undo all his mistakes. But...he can at least, at very least, offer some reparation.

"No one is to mention their relationship. What they do is their business and if anyone dares to hurt them...they will have to deal with me" Magneto promised to himself.

He can at very least do this..., right?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

#The end?

The pair of heroes face an enemy knowing very well of the consequences-not many teams are willing to ignore the relationship status they know share- and in the end, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are facing a demon entity alone.

They saved the day. They lost too much to achieve such a reward.

In the end, their babies grow up alone and separated from each other.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

#New beggings.

Tommy Sheppard likes to run. He needs to run. Yet, once he enters a small vigilant team...maybe he can go slower. And he meets this boy named Billy- "I can call you Wiccan unless you really practice Wiccan" "Uhm, I´m open to new titles"- who maybe can be enough to make Tommy go slow.

At the moment, the witch boy is hovering from the ground and trying to concentrate on a spell. Tommy runs and brings some flowers to the non-Wiccan believer.

"Flowers?" Billy asked surprised.

"You´re that cool to snub flowers" Tommy states. And puts a flower on Billy´s ear. "plus, flowers have the magic ability...I think. I read in a Wiccan book...once" and he flashes a smile now adjusting the other boy´s bandana.

Billy´s cheek heat up. "if you´re giving me flowers just for that...should I give you something pretty as well?" and Tommy blushes.

The funny thing about being a superhero is how you never truly gone. Wanda and Pietro are back and can see their sons being way too close to each other-exchange soft looks and touching each other too much- and they can only see how history repeats itself again and again.


End file.
